The present invention relates to a curtain airbag for protecting a head of a vehicle occupant, and in particular, relates to a curtain airbag to be expanded along a window of a side door when a vehicle is involved in, for example, a side-on collision or rollover. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a vehicle provided with such a curtain airbag device.
As an airbag for protecting a head of a vehicle occupant, a curtain airbag device is disposed around a corner of a roof and a side surface inside a vehicle cabin for expanding along a window of a side door with gas through a gas inlet. When a vehicle with the curtain airbag device is involved in, for example, a side-on collision or rollover, the curtain airbag expands downwardly along a side surface (for example, a door or a pillar) inside the vehicle cabin so as to protect a head of an occupant and prevent the occupant from being thrown out of the vehicle when a window is open.
In Japanese Patent No. 3125729, a plate referred to as a jump base is provided under a folded curtain airbag for guiding the curtain airbag to expand in a certain direction, so that the curtain airbag is not caught in an upper end of a B pillar garnish.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3125729
In Japanese Patent No. 3125729, it is necessary to adjust a shape and a size of the jump base depending on a size of the vehicle body or a size and a shape of a B pillar garnish. Accordingly, it is necessary to design and produce the jump base for each type of vehicle.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a curtain airbag device attachable to a vehicle regardless of a size thereof or a size and a shape of a center pillar garnish.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.